Phoebe (AP)/Quotes
'Chat' *"How are you doing today?" *'After marriage:' "I hear you got married. Congratulations. I wish you much happiness." 'Seasonal' *'Summer:' **"It's getting hot. It will be a lot cooler once we're inside the mines." **"This is the season when the greenery is so vibrant. It shines after a rain storm." *'Early Autumn:' "It's autumn already. Before I knew it the scenery around me had changed completely." *'Late Autumn:' "Autumn is almost over, and it's getting cooler by the day." *'Winter:' **"Ugh, it's a tough season to wake up in the morning. I can bear the cold, but it's tough because my hands go numb." **"When it's cold like this, it's hard for anything to move. Even electricity!" Weather *'Sunny:' "Today is such a nice day. I feel like something good is going to happen." *'Cloudy:' "It's not too hot and it's not too cold. It's a laid-back sort of day." *'Rainy:' "Rainy days are good for thinking about things. You can really concentrate." *'Typhoon:' "What a noise! I wouldn't want to be alone on a day like this." *'Blizzard:' "It seems like a good idea to stay inside on days that it snows a lot. If you got into trouble, no one would be able to find you." 'Gifts' *'Loved Gift:' "Hm? I can have this? This is quite precious. Thank you very much. I'm grateful." *'Liked Gift:' "Oh, how nice! Thank you very much. I'm grateful." *'Neutral Gift:' "Thank you. I'm grateful." *'Disliked Gift:' "I'm sorry. I don't really like that." 'Heart Lines' *'No Heart:' "I hear you're working at the ranch. Work hard, but at your own pace." *'1 Heart:' "It's good to make plans, but it's good to be spontaneous as well. *'2 Hearts:' You've been going to the mine? I'm always excited to see what may come out of it!" *'3 Hearts:' "My family ran a general store, there were always tools lying around. I think that's why I started studying machines." *'4 Hearts:' "My father always worries. My mother on the other hand, is carefree. It's funny how two opposite personalities can get along so well." *'5 Hearts:' "People have been telling me I have been sighing more often lately. And for some reason... I've been feeling nervous when I'm around you." *'6 Hearts:' "I have been zoning out more often lately... Then I end up making careless errors. It's no good. It seems to happen when I'm thinking about you." *'7 Hearts:' "Lately, there are times when my heart starts racing, though I don't think I'm sick.... I wonder what it is..." 'Plot Lines' *'After the Red Bell rings:' "I heard the bell clang. Is it some kind of signal?" *'When you have obtained the key to the Watery Cave from Paolo:' "So... did you ask Paolo about our melody recreation apparatus?" *'After the Green Bell rings:' "I heard the bell inside the Big Windmill at Flute Fields has returned. Thank goodness!" *'After ringing the five bells on the Mountaintop:' "I just heard a beautiful melody. I felt it resonate in my heart." 'Confession' "Thanks for coming. I've been searching for the right words... But I just can't find them! It seems your presence makes my mind go completely blank... I haven't been able to get you out of my mind lately. I think I like you, player. Positive answer "Really?! I'm so relieved! That's a huge weight lifted off me. Well, let me walk you home." Negative answer "Hmm... I guess I miscalculated the situation. Regardless, I hope we can continue to stay good friends." Category:Animal Parade Quotes